Josh Keaton
Joshua Luis Wiener, known by his stage name Josh Keaton (born February 8, 1979 in Hacienda Heights, California, USA) is an American actor, music producer, singer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2017) - Ant-Man/Scott Lang (ep80) *Back to the Future (1991-1992) - Jules Brown *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Young Michael (ep12) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Baker (ep22), Bones Malone (ep9), Darren (ep7), Mike (ep9), Nate (ep22) *Ben 10 (2007) - Dean (ep33), Hector (ep42), Kid (ep42) *Ben 10 (2017) - Boss Guy (ep21), XLR8 (ep21) *Bratz (2005-2006) - Eitan (eps1-16) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2013) - Johnny Foosball (ep31) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Wilbur Wright (ep4), Additional Voices *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990) - Additional Voices *Ginger Snaps (2017) - Hemingway, Teenager (ep3) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Hal Jordan/'Green Lantern', Manhunters *Lego Hero Factory (2013) - William Furno (ep10) *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Sym-Bionic Titan (2011) - Ian (ep15), Teenager (ep15) *The Real Ghostbusters (1990) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Moon Boy (ep44) *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Jackson "Jack" Darby, Cannon Gunner (ep56), Con#1 (ep1), MECH Navigator (ep9), MECH Surgeon, Soldier (ep23), Starter Guy (ep11), Tailgate (ep12), Trooper (ep37), Trooper#1 (ep28), Trooper#1 (ep64), Trooper#2 (ep28) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2017) - Shiro *Young Justice (2012) - Black Spider (ep23) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2013) - Cop (ep82), Gantlos, Guard (ep65), Nasty Man (ep88), Oritel, Radio Announcer (ep89), Rio, Valtor 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Steve Trevor *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Flash/Barry Allen, Steve Trevor *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Flash *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Orion *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Charlie Carbone *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Green Lantern *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Green Lantern 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Levi *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Steve Looker 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Chorus *Hercules (1997) - Young Hercules *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Superman/Shazam! The Return of Black Adam (2010) - Punk *Gesar (2012) - Gesar (16 Years Old) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) - Kobra Guard (ep3), White House Aide (ep2) 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Firebreather (2010) - Troy Adams *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Auto T *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Shiro *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Oritel 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Oritel *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Oritel 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Steve Trevor *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (ep2), Steve Trevor (ep6) *SpaceBear (2014) - Frog Teen Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Ray Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Rain of the Ghosts (2015) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - A-Bomb *Star Wars: Uprising (2015) - Light Droid Male, Rebel Male, Sir Corto Belrake 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Chayton Black, Additional Voices *Area-51 (2005) - Crispy *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Robin/Dick Grayson *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Eitan, Koby *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Eitan, French Male Shop Assistant, Koby, Paris Boy *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Brent McHale, Additional Voices *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Howlers *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Young Hercules *For Honor (2017) - The Orochi (M) *God of War II (2007) - Young Spartan *God of War III (2010) - Boat Captain, Deimos, Young Spartan *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Avad *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Aquaman *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (2009) - Jak, Ghost Pirate *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Young Graham *Knack (2013) - Lucas *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Hulking *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) - Wayne *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Human Torch *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - New Destroyman *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Jak *Prey (2017) - Additional Voices *Psychonauts (2005) - Dingo Inflagrante, Lungfish Zealot, Matador *République (2015) - 545-X (ep4) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo (2005) - Lonestar *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Tick Tock *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Spyro *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Spyro *Spider-Man (2002) - Harry Osborn *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Amazing Spider-Man *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - New Goblin/Harry Osborn *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Ultimate Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Harry Osborn, Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Splatterhouse (2010) - Rick Taylor *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Valerian Mengsk *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Saylew *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Gez Addar, Lane Ferow *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Jack Darby, Vehicon Car, Vehicon Jet *Where the Wild Things Are (2009) - Alexander *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Cyclops 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Talcott Hester (Teen) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Young Hercules *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Tomesso *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Major Ocelot *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Major Ocelot *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Young Revolver Ocelot *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Mizuki *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Ryu Hayabusa *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Ryu Hayabusa *No More Heroes (2008) - 7: Destroyman *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Nankobo Tenkai *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Ranmaru Mori *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Tiffan Delacroix *Vanquish (2010) - Additional Voices *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Lann Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (130) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (19) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2017. Category:American Voice Actors